Phantom and Frost
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Danny and Sam meet Jack Frost... simple as really...
1. Chapter 1

A frost spread across the road causing a few cars to swerve. A blast of icy air, originating from above a statue, blew the hat off of a Goth girl with black hair and purple eyes. The girl glared at the statue. "Very funny, Danny!"

"Sam," A white haired boy with green eyes said appearing next to her. "I'm over here." Danny looked over at the statue and... Gasped!

Crouched on the head of Danny's statue was a teenager. Not an unusual sight in Amity teenagers got into strange places all the time. What was unusual about this boy were his snow white hair and ice blue eyes. The boy wore brown leather trousers and a blue hoodie. He had no shoes on, which in winter was strange. In his white hands was a battered, old shepherd's crook. "Jack Frost," Danny said under his breath. The teen looked at Danny wide eyed. "Jack Frost!" Danny yelled.

"Jack Frost?" Sam asked. She looked at the statue again. Wide eyed Sam laughed a little "Jack Frost!"

"We were right!" Danny said sweeping Sam into his arms as he took off for the statue.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be happening! Not just one but two (TWO!) teenagers could see him! Then the white haired kid swept the black haired girl up into his arms and flew towards him!

Now, this being Danny Phantom, Jack should have been expecting this, but he wasn't so he toppled over backwards. "WIND!" He shouted. "Pick me up!" A blast of icy wind caught him and deposited him back on the statue.

The two teens were staring at him open mouthed. "Erm..." Jack said rolling his crook between his hands. He wasn't too used to hero worship, especially from heroes!

"Wow!" The white haired boy said. "When Sam told me your myth I was expecting someone much older and grouchier with a scowl and a crooked back," He slouched forward scowling and waved his arms in faux anger at his sides. "I'm gonna give you all colds just for being outside!" He said in a grumpy old man voice. Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, I've heard your story too, Danny," He said once he had his laughter under control. "I thought the saviour of the Earth would be more mature."

The black haired girl doubled over laughing. "Urm... Is she always like this?" He mouthed to the ghost boy. He shook his head.

"Er... Sam," Danny said looking at the girl. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry," She said. "It's just... He's right Danny!"

"Humph!" Danny said crossing his arms over his chest. "So Jack?"

"Umhm," Jack replied.

"Can you really control winter?" Danny asked, going back into adoring fan mode.

"Yep!" Jack replied. "Snow anyone?" Jack gave his crook a quick shake before pointing it at the sky. I blast of icy blue energy shot from the end into the dark snow clouds. After a few seconds flakes of snow began falling and twirling to the ground.

Excited children came from inside houses and Jack grinned before slashing his crook in a downwards motion. Immediately the snow picked up. Within seconds there was a generous coating of snow on the floor.

"That's cool!" Danny said. He held his hands out, palms pointing towards Jack. His glowing green eyes became icy blew and his ghostly aura brightened also becoming icy blue. Jack looked on in interest. The whites of Danny's eyes became the same blue as his irises and the glow around his hands became brighter and brighter. To both Danny and Jack this took hours when in reality it was barely a second before twin blasts of icy energy shot from the palms of Danny's hands. As it extended further from Danny his eyes glowed brighter and the blasts changed direction right in front of Jack. Now the icy energy shot up a few feet before exploding into a miniature snow storm. Danny's glow faded and his eyes returned to normal. "Never tried that before!" He said holding a hand to his forehead. Jack looked at the snow that was not of his creation in wonder. This was amazing!

"This is amazing, Phantom!" Jack said looking to the teen.

"Please call me Danny!" Danny said. While Jack looked at the snow Danny created a snowball in his hand. Now ordinary snowballs tend to splat creating a small impact with little snow, but a ghost snowball can be no bigger than a tennis ball and still create an entire snow drift of their own. Danny enjoyed doing this, it had won him countless snowball fights! Dani was still working on this particular ability.

"Hey Jack!" Sam said. Danny took this as an opening and threw the ball at the back of the winter spirits head. As impact was made the small ball exploded into a, as described previously, snow drift knocking the 318 year old into the bangs of Danny's statue. Laughter exploded from the drift in the hair of the statue.

"Of course," Jack said, rising from the snow. "You know this means WAR!" As he yelled the last word the wind changed direction bringing the snow with it. The wind hit Danny first so he had time to duck down and do something he had never done before. He did it on instinct, like his first ecto-shield. He raised his hands above his head and an ice shield formed itself in a dome shape over him. He shot a blast out towards Sam, freezing her combat boots to the statue.

Danny felt the wind pick up and he pushed harder against his shield thickening it and extending it to cover Sam. Just as he had got it round Sam the wind picked up again. A crack appeared in the top of the dome. The crack spread. In daunting slow motion the dome shield shattered. Once his face was clear of the shield Danny felt a sharp whipping across it. He looked over at Jack, who laughed and then Danny could only see white.

The wind dropped back to normal and Danny laughed with Jack, wiping the snow from his face. He smiled mischievously and his eyes, once again became icy blue orbs. A white gloved hand extended towards Jack and a blizzard blasted from the palm. Jack was mid-laugh when the miniature blizzard hit him. A blast of snow, hard as nails and fast as lightening hit him in the side. Once again Jack was knocked into the bangs of the statue, after climbing up during his retaliation. The snow fight, for there were no snowballs involved, took to the sky then. Sam was left, her boots frozen, on top of the statue.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight went on for a good few minutes before Danny stopped, looked over his shoulder and shouted, "SAM!" The white haired 15 year old shot towards the statue in the centre of town, the fight had drifted rather far from the starting point. Jack shot after the boy, quick to help any believer he had.

"Sam I am so sorry!" Danny said as he came into Sam's ear shot. "I did not mean to leave you frozen to my head!"

"No it's all right," Sam said. "I haven't seen you have so much fun since before the portal incident!"

"Really?" Jack asked. "As the Guardian of fun I am concerned about this!"

"What's a Guardian?" Danny asked, while he unfroze Sam's boots.

To Jack's surprise, Sam answered, "The Guardians are a group of spirits that guard children whether they believe in them or not."

"Very good," Jack said. "But who are we?"

"Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman," Sam said. She then looked at Jack. "And apparently Jack Frost as well!"

"Yeah, I'm a new addition," Jack said. "North, Toothiana and Sanderson like me, but Bunnymund has a few issues with me." Jack said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I created a blizzard in 1968, on Easter Sunday," Jack said. "That rabbit can sure hold a grudge!" Jack looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Actually he was rather proud of me when Jamie, long story he was my first believer, told him I had restored his faith in the Easter Bunny. Jamie was the only kid left on Earth a few months ago that still believed in any of the Guardians. If we were counting adults and teens, you two and your Dad," Jack pointed at Danny. "Would have been a big help in defeating Pitch." Jack then went into an epic tale of how he and the other Guardians had saved the Earth and restored the Children's faith in them simultaneously. He told of how he had saved his sister from falling into the frozen lake only to fall in himself. He told of how he had thought his powers came from his staff and how when he and Baby Tooth were stuck in a pit in the South Pole he had discovered his powers came from within. He told of how he had restored Jamie's waning faith and how Jamie became his first believer.

"Jack," Danny said when Jack finished his tale. "I think I might've actually been your first believer."

"What?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Well when I was 5 I had fallen over while running across a frozen lake chasing after Jazz, she had stolen my chocolate bar! Anyway, when I fell the ice cracked and I could feel it giving way underneath me.."

"When all of a sudden the ice froze over from some unknown source!" Jack finished. "That kid was you!"

"Yes, after that I believed in you," Danny said. "Have ever since! Although not exactly you, but some kind of winter spirit!"

"You were my first believer! In one way or another," Jack said jumping into the air and floating right up to Danny's face, grinning like a madman. Then again Jack probably was mad, 300 years of invisibility would do that to anyone!

Danny grinned back. "Yes!" The two white haired boys jumped off the statue a second time. Danny halted part way down and looped back up to pick Sam up. As he grabbed her he said, "Sorry!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Jack had moved on to another town but he promised to return within the weak. Danny smiled at the sky. Memories both old and new flashed across his vision then an unrelated memory crossed his vision. "Oh man!" The ghost boy, in human form, ran home his black hair whipping about as he ran. "MMMMOOOOMMMM!" He shouted as he slammed the door open.

"What sweetie?" Maddie said as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"I've got a project to do for history!" Danny said.

"What do you have to do?" Maddie asked pushing her hood and goggles off her head.

"I have to create a family tree!" Danny said.

Jack was floating through the air over Burgess. He remembered everything about his life in this town and he had asked Jamie to do something for him.

Speaking of Jamie there he is! Jack swooped down to the ground Jamie had been running from the library. A sheet of paper was clutched in his hands, a sad yet excited look plastered across his face.

Jack had asked Jamie to find anything he could on the Overland family, especially their daughter Jasmine. "Jack I found something!" Jamie said excitedly waving the paper about.

"What?" Jack asked grabbing the paper. He read it slowly, not purposefully it was just a long time since he had read anything and Jamie's hand writing was awful! Eventually he made out one small section: _'After the Death of young Jackson Overland the small family had moved away from the sorrow of Burgess to the nearby farming town of Amity Park.' _"Amity Park!" Jack said surprised.

"Yeah, Jack your family moved to the town where Danny Phantom lives!" Jamie said excitedly.

Jack attacked the paper again trying to decipher more. He managed to make out a few more. _'The daughter of the family was obsessed with the idea that her brother was still out there somewhere, maybe as a ghost! She took to researching ghosts and later on in life she married a young ghost hunter by the name of...' _"The name Jamie! Why didn't you get the name?" Jack said. He grabbed the boy's collar.

"There was no name, Jack," Jamie said. "How about we go look in Amity?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to his Mom, Danny had got right back to 300 years into his family and discovered that in almost every branch the oldest child of the family was either called Jack or Jasmine. He traced his tree back to as far as he could with the information his mother gave him and discovered that a family by the name of Overland had moved from their home town to Amity Park he found they had a daughter who married into the Walker's. Her name was Jasmine Overland and that was all that Danny had from her side of that particular family. Danny looked to her husband. He was named Jayden Walker. Jayden had several siblings of unknown names. The pair had had three children. Jack, Marie and Daniel were their names. Looking over the tree Danny realised there were a lot of Daniel's and Danielle's as well. Marie was the only one of those three to have children and her oldest daughter's family lead down to Danny and Dani's own.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Jamie were looking for a library or something they could look for the information they needed. Jamie was the first to spot something odd. "Hey, Jack?" Jamie said.

"Yes, Jamie?" Jack replied still looking around.

"Erm, is that Danny Phantom flying right at us?" Jamie said.

This time Jack looked around. "Yes!" Jack said his eyes widened. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny faltered in his flight and stopped a few feet away from the pair. "Jack?" Danny asked.

"Who else?" Jack asked back.

"Good point," Danny said. "Hello," Danny said looking at Jamie, who was grinning in a very Jack way. "Who are you?"

"Jamie!" The little boy said. "Are you really Danny Phantom?"

"The one and only!" Danny replied.

"Hey there is more than one of Danny Phantom!" A voice said.

"Oh right, sorry Dani!" Danny said. To his right Dani appeared. "Although your name is spelt D-A-N-I not D-A-N-N-Y, Dani."

"Screw your logic boy," Dani said. She turned to the confused boys in front of her. "Names Dani Phantom, this idiot here," She punched Danny on the shoulder. "Is my twin brother."

"Oh, Okay," Jack said.

"So Jack," Danny said. "What brings you and Jamie to the not so humble town of Amity Park?"

"Oh," Jack said. "300 years ago my sister and our parents moved to Amity Park to escape the sorrow of my death."

"Wait," Dani said. "You're dead? I thought Jack Frost was a living breathing creature."

"Well I'm not, alright," Jack said. "It's kind of a tender subject. But anyway I know she married someone here after she had become obsessed with the idea of me still walking the Earth. I know she married but I'm not sure who!"

"What was her name?" Danny and Dani asked.

"Jasmine Overland," Jack said. The twins gasped and sank a little.

"Really?" They asked floating back up. "No way!"

"Yes," Jack said. "Why?"

"Well I'm-" Dani elbowed her brother. "Sorry we're working on a family tree for history and there's a big hole in it about 300 years ago when my great-something-or-other-grandfather married a girl named Jasmine Overland, she had moved to Amity Park from an unknown area and the only thing that could take the sorrow from her eyes was talk of ghosts."

"Wow," Jack said. "What was the name of your Great-something-or-other-grandfather?"

"Jayden Jack Walker," Danny and Dani answered.

"And did they have any kids?" Jack asked. At the look on Danny and Dani's faces he changed his question. "I mean obviously they had kids, but how many and what were their names?"

"Right-" Dani said.

"They-" Danny said.

"Had-"

"Three-"

"Kids-"

"Called-"

"Jack, the oldest-"

"Marie, the middle child-"

"And Daniel, the youngest," They finished together. "Since then there have been many Daniel's and Danielle's in the Walker family and every family has had the oldest child named either Jack or Jasmine."

"Wow," Jack said again.

"Including our own," Dani said.

"And since then the entire family has been obsessed with ghosts," Danny said. "Jayden and Jasmine started a family tradition!"

"This doesn't seem to be sinking in for you two does it?" Jack asked, the twins looked at him confused. "I am your great-something-or-other-Uncle!" Jack all but yelled, nearly dropping Jamie.

"WHAT?" The pair yelled losing their grip on flight and visibility. They fell several feet before fading completely and Jack couldn't be sure where the two were anymore.

"Where are you?" Jack asked. He couldn't see if the pair had hit the ground so he dropped to the ground himself. Once there he saw an impact zone, but no bodies. Walking up to the crater Jack put Jamie down. "Danny, Dani?"

With a grunt of pain each of the pair became visible. "Well," Danny said stretching his shoulder. "That hurt."

"No kidding," Dani added, pulling herself up off the floor.

"How did you guys survive that fall?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Jamie said, running towards the hero twins. "These guys are half-dead!"

"Hey," Danny said. "We're a third dead!"

"What?" Jack asked. "I thought you guys were half-ghosts!"

"Well we did too, until a few months ago," Dani said.

"We're a third human, a third ghost and a third immortal," Danny finished.

"What kind of immortal?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"Our Dad's Poseidon, Greek god of the sea," Danny answered.

"Gods?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, mister believer," Dani said ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Woah!"

"So, think you can take me to my sister's grave?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" The twins said. "But first don't you think Mister Believer here should go home?"

"Yeah your Mom is probably getting worried," Jack said.

"Teleportation or flight, Jamie?" Dani said crouching to his height.

The boy looked thoughtful for a brief moment. Then he said, "Teleportation!"

"Okay let's go!" Danny and Dani grabbed hands, then they grabbed Jack and Jamie's hands. "Close your eyes, Jamie!" The boy did. Jack, Dani and Danny didn't. A portal appeared in front of them and the twins jumped in. The four appeared in a green swirling world.

There were floating doors everywhere. "Don't open those eyes yet Jamie," Dani said to the boy whose hand she was holding.

"Which door leads to Jamie's house?" Danny thought out loud.

"How about that one?" Jack asked pointing to a small brown door.

"Worth a shot, I suppose," Danny and Dani said.

"Okay Jamie," Danny said.

"You can open your eyes now," Dani said.

"What do you think?" They asked together.


End file.
